Sherry Cromwell
Summary Sherry Cromwell is an English magician, a renowned magical decoder and the head of the Royal Academy of Arts. Twenty years ago, Sherry was part of a joint experiment in which young espers were taught magic. There Sherry befriended a young boy named Ellis. However, Ellis was severely injured by the spell Sherry taught him. To make matters worse, once the Anglican superiors caught wind of the experiment, the Knights of England were sent to terminate the project. Ellis was killed by the Knights as he gave his life to save Sherry's. Traumatized by the experience, Sherry would years later try to cause a conflict between the Magic and Science sides so that they wouldn't come together and the tragedy she lived would not repeat, though at the same time she desired for someone to stop her plans. After she was defeated by Kamjijou Touma, the Anglican Church entered negotiations with Academy City to recover her, as her decoding skills were considered extremely valuable by Necessarius. She was eventually punished with temporary house arrest so that she could continue her decoding work. Sherry would later provide analytical support from England to various Necessarius magicians during missions. She was also one of the Necessarius magicians that fought in the British Civil War against Carissa's forces. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 9-B with magic | 9-A Name: Sherry Cromwell, Intimus115 (I offer everything to my lost friend) | Ellis Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female | None Age: 25+ | None Classification: Human, Magician, Decoder | Golem Powers and Abilities: |-|Sherry= Magic, Kabbalah, golem creation, limited levitation, decoding skills |-|Golem= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least Mid, Ellis can regenerate from what would be fatal damage to a human by absorbing nearby materials either at Sherry's command or automatically every few seconds), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Human level physically, Wall level with magic (Can collapse walls and pillars, can use her chalk to turn any material like steel and dirt into materials for her golem, this apparently includes human flesh, as she tried to kill Kamijou Touma with it) | Small Building level (Capable of crushing a battle tank with its fists, can fight Curtana buffed Knights of England) Speed: Normal Human | Superhuman Lifting Strength: Regular Human | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Human Class physically | Small Building Class Durability: Human level | Likely Small Building level Stamina: Average | High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Chalk | None notable Intelligence: High, she's a very skilled magic decoder. She has attained the highest honor of emblems restoration and interpretation at the Royal Academy of Arts and is referred to as its head, often doing lectures to the students there. She is so renowned that the British Museum and St. George's Cathedral will ask her to do artistic identification and restoration. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kabbalah:' Sherry's main magic is derived from Kabbalah. Since she's English, Sherry has combined it with Anglican spells, having changed the linguistic system of her golem from Hebrew to that of English. Furthermore, since she's a Christian, she made her golem react to the Cross. **'Golem Ellis:' A 4-meter tall golem Sherry creates with magic, named after her late friend. According to Index, Sherry apparently attempted to create an angel of dirt using the golem, like an angel that looks like a human from the outside. The head, right arm, left arm, legs were all created in the image of a Cross, each side assigned with the power of the four Archangels, although it is not perfect as it is impossible for humans to create angels. Using her pastel chalk to write a magic circle on a solid surface, Sherry can create a golem anywhere by quickly drawing a magic circle with her chalk. The golem is made of the material in its surroundings, such as concrete, iron gates, wires, and apparently even human body parts. There is a secret code or core inside the golem that allows Sherry to control it, if this core is ever destroyed, the golem too will be destroyed. It is also a safety measure, which allows Sherry to force the golem to self-destruct; by stroking it a bit with a finger, the golem will cease functioning, preventing the golem from going rampant. Sherry can feel through the golem's five senses as if they were their own. Thanks to this she can control the golem from afar with her pastel chalk, though she can also have it run automatically. However, automatic mode will not allow her to take control of the golem anymore. With a wave of the pastel chalk, Sherry can make the golem take in surrounding materials for regeneration, or she can set it to recover automatically every three seconds after substantial damage. The golem has the ability to use anything around it to assimilate itself and repair any wounds. On the other hand, if things that are unnecessary or even harmful to the structure are thrown to it, the self-repair system will have an error. Sherry can control the golem through mental commands without using her chalk, but this method it's mentally draining. It's implied that the golem is capable of performing menial tasks outside battle, such as doing Sherry's laundry. **'Eyeballs:' Using the same method of creating a golem, Sherry can create several mud eyes for searching, monitoring, and espionage. Normally, the caster can only create one golem, but if there’s only one eyeball, the composition to create a golem will drastically decrease, allowing the caster to create more of it. The eyes allow Sherry to see what it sees, as well allow it to send out her voice. The eyes can apparently either blend into or phase through solid objects as they move around. **'Collapse:' Since she can only manage to make one golem at a time, any other magic circle to create one she draws will fail, instead causing the collapse of the surface it is drawn upon, like floors, ceilings or pillars. **'Levitation Spell:' She can also use a levitating spell to float several centimeters into the air, which prevents her from losing balance from the tremors produced whenever Ellis attacks or walks. This spell has the side effect of slightly absorbing physical impacts. **'Automatic Writing:' A spell that prompts her to automatically move her hand and write on a paper information unknown to her. She used this to figure out who she needed to target in Academy City, with the spell writing the name of Kazakiri Hyouka, a person she didn't even know. *'Decoder:' Sherry is a decorated interpreter of the Royal Academy of Arts, having attained the highest honors of emblems restoration and interpretation. She is a highly valuable member of Necessarius for her expertise in decoding and analyzing. She has the ability to decode grimoire codes hidden inside paintings; things like pigments, thickness, the theme of the paintings, any specific details can be converted into something that has a certain meaning to it. Thus, many times the interpretations of the emblems are discovered to be wrong hundreds of years later. As such, if Index Librorum Prohibitorum can be said to be the keeper of the knowledge of grimoires, then Sherry’s expertise is in decoding them to seal or interpret them. Key: Sherry | Ellis Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Puppeteers Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Tragic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Eye Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:J.C.Staff